


Pretty Little Bimbo

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's bimbo. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blond Frank Iero, Current era Gerard Way, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Frank Iero/Gerard Way Smut, Frank is 23, Frank likes being called a puppy, Gerard calls Frank Puppy too many times, Gerard calls frank ass pussy and cunt, Gerard is 43, Innocent Frank Iero, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mean Gerard, Non-verbal sub, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Sub Frank Iero, This is just me projecting how i want to be treated tbh, Top Gerard Way, Verbal Humiliation, bimbofication, im ashamed, this is just smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank is bored and daddy is working, it doesn't mean that they're not going to fuck on the couch.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Daddy's bimbo. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: anonymous





	Pretty Little Bimbo

"Gee..." He heard a loud whine and giggled, going straight to the bedroom, where he saw his boyfriend laying on the bed with his arms and legs sprawled across the king sized bed, wearing only pink thigh highs and one of Gerard's hoodies. "What is it, baby?" He asked softly, sitting on the bed with his baby and stroking his face. " 'M bored, daddy..." He whines again. "Let's watch something together... or... or let me stay in the office with you." He sits and pouts, his blonde hair covering his big hazel eyes. 

"But puppy, you know that I know you are going to make a mess there." He sighs and stands up. "But only this time." He walks out of the room and waits a little bit on his office, hearing his footsteps through the house he smiles, going back to sketching. 

Frank was there, silent, sitting on the big plushy couch, but his feet moving up and down, he was getting bored and Gerard could tell. "Daddy..." He whines again, shifting his weight on the couch, Gerard ignores. "Daddy..." he whines louder, laying there and staring at him. "What is it, puppy?" He ask gently, not taking his eyes out of the drawing. "C-Can I sit on your lap?" He says, his voice soft and low. His daddy doesn't even need to think, only nods, and he is there, sitting on his lap, hugging him and hiding his face on the crook of his neck. "You're gonna be a good boy now?" He pets his hair and kiss his cheek gently, which earns him a lovely sigh. "Yes daddy." He steals a kiss and blushes. 

When Gerard is finished with his work he puts both his hands on Frankie's hips, holding him there and kissing his face, he was asleep. So cute, he thought. "Psss, hey, puppy?" He calls him, and Frank only hides his face again, mumbling and pouting. "Baby, wake up..." He says and Frank opens his eyes, sleepy. His cheeks slightly blushed, lips plushed and pouty and a puppy look on his eyes. "You are so pretty, baby, I could stare at you all day." He murmurs, petting his hips and squeezing them a little. Frank only blushes and whines, hiding his face with the sleeves of the way-too-big hoodie he was wearing. "What are you wearing under my hoodie, princess?" Gerard ask with one of his hands ghosthing on top of his thighs. He pokes it and hear him sigh shakily. 

He pushes the hoodie up and finally see the pretty white panties with cute bows and flowers. "Aww, aren't you such a pretty girl, puppy? All dolled up for me." He squeezes his hip again, the pretty boy only moans and rests his face on his shoulder. "Puppy, I need you to answer me, hm? Think you can do that, or are you already too dumb for words?" Frank shakes his head, taps two times on his shoulder, a "no". " Good baby, do you want to speak?" Two taps again. "Okay, then I'll do all the speak for you, you know your signs, right? One tap for yes, two for no, and four for stop. Do it for me, pretty boy, please." He asks softly, kissing at the boy's neck, leaving some purple marks here and there. Frank obeys, tap once, waits a little then tap twice, then tap four times and bites his lips. "Good girl. I won't fuck you right now baby, you get too dumb when you're getting fucked like the little slut you are, and I can't risk you coming all over my desk or my floor."

He got up with frank hugging him like a baby koala. "Wanna know what I'm going to do with you, baby?" One tap on his shoulder. "First, i'll eat your little cunt, make you all nice and wet for me, fuck you my tongue, then, maybe I'll fuck you with one finger, because I know you like to feel stuffed, but one finger isn't enough for you, right puppy?" Frank only shakes his head weakly, he doesn't even understand anything anymore, in a second he's moving, his head pressed on Gerard's shoulder and on the other second he's sitting again, when he opens his eyes they were on the living room, oh, it makes sense now, the pink couch being the first thing he sees. "Daddy... please... It hurts!" He moans, and daddy only laughs, and starts palming his cock, which makes him sigh and moan.  
"Oh baby, it hurts? You want daddy to take care of your pussy?" Frank nods, his hair getting on his face, his daddy puts it on a ponytail for him and smiles, holds his face and kisses is lips sweetly, biting and sucking on his lips. "I'll do it for you, honey, let daddy take off your panties then, hm?" He says and takes it off easily, kissing his knee when his face is near it. "You want to take off your hoodie, princess?" Two taps. "Okay, sweetheart, I just know you are going to make a mess on my hoodie, and everytime I wear it again i'll think about you squirming and moaning like a little bitch while i finger-fuck you." He kisses him, but this time deep. When they are not kissing anymore he puts two fingers inside the youngest mouth. "Suck, puppy, make it wet for your pussy." He says quietly, starting to stroke his baby's dick .

"Have I ever told you how small your dick is, princess? God I can hold it with my hand, look." Frank looks down, his dick pratically disappearing on daddy's hand, which makes him squirm. "You were born to be fucked, honey, you could never make anyone cum with this, remember the first time I fucked you? You were embarassed, puppy, I thought it was so cute." He kisses his neck and stopped stroking him, his fist still curled there. "I want you to fuck daddy's hand." He growls, and Frank's hips jerks, he whines and suddenly daddy's fingers aren't inside his mouth again, so he bites his lips and starts moving his hips faster, pre-cum making it smoother and better as his hips starts to get harder. "Are you going to cum, baby? Aren't you forgetting something?" Gerard asks, his wet fingers now playing with Frank's asshole, not pushing it inside, only teasing him. "C-Can i cum, daddy? Please?" He hides his face again. "Yeah, princess, yes you can, make a mess on daddy's hand." Frank obeys, panting heavily as he starts coming, almost crying, with his eyes filled with tears.

"Such a good girl... God, I'm going to make a mess out of you, puppy." Frank smiles and nods, his face heating up when he sees Gerard licking his cum off his hands. "Daddy... Can you... Can you get my collar?" He ask with big puppy eyes. "Yeah, I'll go get it for you, think you can wait?" One tap. "Good. Stay here." And once he's finished, Frank is sitting in the couch, still panting, his body shivering at every single blow of air that touches it, and it makes him whimper. He starts thinking about daddy's beard on his neck, daddy's big hands, his hot mouth and he's suddenly hard again, and daddy is taking too long, and he wants to be a good bo- no, a good girl, yeah, he wants to be a good girl and wait for daddy, but he just can't, daddy is not going to punish him either way, so he starts playing with his cock, he can't touch his pussy, that's the only rule. So he just enjoys the feeling of his hand on his dick, moaning and whimpering quietly. "Daddy...!" He calls for him, and then he hears the footsteps. 

"Oh puppy, are you enjoying yourself already? I made you cum and you're already hard?" Frank stares at him and nods, he feels the big hands squeezing his throat, and he closes his eyes, he's in heaven already. "You get so dumb when you are like this, you are my little bimbo aren't you? Only thinks about looking pretty, pink things and getting fucked, I know a lot of people like you, people who try to hard to be like this, but you are natural, baby. You were born to be stupid and hot." He puts on the collar and it felt like he could come again just with it, not after too long he's on daddy's lap again, he can feel daddy's clothed hard cock and whines, rocking his hips up and down.

He hears the click-clack of the lube bottle and then some few seconds to feel daddy's finger inside him, it was so good. "Daddy... please, please..." He moans non-coherently. Riding his finger like it was his cock, and it felt so good but also not good enough, and he needed more, he wanted more. "More... More, p-please daddy..." And Gerard gives him more, fucking and scissoring him with his two lubed fingers, Gerard is probably saying something, but Frank's little dumb brain doesn't know what, because he is too focused on fucking himself, too focused on moaning daddy's name, too focused on not coming already, because that would be embarassing, but he gets off with feeling embarrassed next to daddy. But, god... There's so many "buts" in question, that he can't even understand what is happening anymore.

"Oh, puppy... Aren't you such a eager little slut? Can you even understand what I'm saying, sugar? I bet you can't, huh? Fucking yourself on my fingers like that's the only thing you can do, and Ibet that's true, hm? You can only think about getting fucked, and being treated like a little bitch, like my little bitch. Bet you are thinking about my cock right now, buried deep inside of you, fucking that sweet little spot in your pussy that makes you cry and shake and beg for more when you can form more than two words."


End file.
